Frozen Pendulum
by Ulrich362
Summary: After the Dimensional War eight individuals have been given a second chance at life. Though for two of them, this second chance just may lead to something more.


Frozen Pendulum

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

Three days, it had been three short days since the conclusion of the Dimensional War and Ray managed to defeat Zarc before she gave up her own life to remind him of what he truly enjoyed in life. As a result, the two of them exchanged a gentle smile before revealing to the gathered duelists that had opposed Zarc that this was their final goodbye before using the four Natural Energy Cards to bring back their aspects, however the cost was their lives.

Throughout the four Dimensions the nature of that final battle were revealed and news of Duel Academy's defeat led to quite a bit of celebration. Although not everyone was willing to forgive the residents of the Fusion Dimension, the Lancers and their allies were able to use some of their influence in saving the dimensions to persuade people to give them a chance to redeem themselves. It was because of that that the aspects of Zarc and Ray were able to meet in the Pendulum Dimension.

"We can't just sit in silence all day. So, we might as well get it over with." Yuri told them before turning to Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Yuri…" Yuzu started only to shake her head. "We don't hate you if that's what you think. What happened was awful and it won't be easy to move past it but we can try to move forward with our new lives."

"She's right, we have a second chance thanks to Zarc and Ray and I'd like to think we can start over as friends." Ruri added with a smile. "Right Rin?"

Rin just smiled gently. "I agree completely."

Yuri just stared at the three of them in surprise hearing that. "Are you sure, after…"

"Yuri, they're willing to give you another chance. Plus they never said they're going to forget what happened." Yuto mentioned. "What they said is they're willing to move forward so the real question is are you?"

Yuri looked down at that before smiling. "Almost, there's one thing I want to do before we move forward if you guys don't mind."

"I think we all know what that would be." Yuzu smiled as they turned to Yuya only to notice he was looking up thoughtfully. "Yuya?"

Yuya blinked in surprise. "Huh, is something wrong Yuzu?"

"You were staring off into space Yuya, are you alright?" Yuto asked him causing Yuya to look down.

"I feel kind of bad, I was just thinking back and realized I don't know Rin at all." Yuya admitted. "The rest of you I know to some degree but not her and I feel kind of bad about it."

"There's always time to fix that Yuya." Yuto smiled. "We have our whole lives ahead of us after all."

"Yeah, you have a point Yuto." Yuya smiled only for Rin to smile.

"Well, why wait? If you want to get to know me we can start by having a friendly match." Rin suggested.

"A duel?" Yuya inquired only to grin. "That sounds good to me, you don't mind do you Yugo?"

"Why would I, two of my friends dueling is always a good thing." Yugo answered.

"Well, in that case whenever you're ready Rin." Yuya said as the two of them got ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Yuya, it's been fun but the duel is over." Rin smiled. "I play the spell card Frozen Chimes and this spell deals damage equal to the number of Windwitch monsters in my graveyard times 400 and since Winter Bell managed to destroy your weakened Odd-Eyes earlier in the duel that's enough to finish you off."

Yuya's eyes widened in shock as a blast of frigid air struck him wiping out the last of his life points.

"Well, I think that was a nice way to start to get to know each other wouldn't you agree Yuya?" Yugo asked with a smile.

"I think so, and that was a really fun match." Yuya smiled before turning to Rin. "You're a great duelist Rin."

"Thanks, it was a lot of fun." Rin agreed. "So, do you think you're starting to get to know me Yuya?"

Yuya's eyes widened. "Well if you put it like that it sounds bad, I meant you guys are some of my best friends and…"

"Yuya, she's just teasing you a little." Yuzu laughed causing Yuya to frown only to immediately smile again.

"Dueling's nice, but why don't we all try doing something as a group?" Serena suggested. "Plus I don't know about the rest of you but I'd like to do more in my life than just duel and watch people duel."

"That probably makes sense, anybody have any ideas?" Yuto asked.

"Actually, what about the beach?" Yuzu inquired. "There's one not too far from here."

"The beach… I suppose that works, so we should all meet back here and then head over?" Yuri guessed.

"That makes sense, so see you guys in a little bit." Ruri smiled as the group split up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're still scared aren't you Rin?" Yugo asked her. "About what happened."

Rin just looked down. "I want to be able to forgive them Yugo, to start over but when I remember everything Yuri did, everything Duel Academy did I just…"

Yugo just embraced her gently causing her to look at him sadly.

"I know what you mean, we all went through a lot because of them." Yugo nodded. "I promise it'll be ok though."

Rin smiled slightly hearing that. "I'll hold you to that Yugo, you wouldn't lie to your best friend would you?"

"Of course not." Yugo reassured her before looking up. "We're both really lucky when you think about it."

Rin smiled at that. "Yeah, we have a lot of wonderful friends we wouldn't have met if not for… I guess maybe there was a silver lining to that cloud."

"Exactly." Yugo smiled. "Now why don't we get ready? The others are probably waiting."

Rin nodded in agreement before going into another room. 'I want thinks to be better but… I just don't know if they will be.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Yuya, what's bothering you?" Yuto questioned. "It's obvious that something's bothering you."

Yuya turned to Yuto before frowning. "I'm worried about Ruri and Rin, after everything that they went through I want to be able to help them but…"

"Well I can't say exactly what they're thinking Yuya, but I know that if anyone can help it would be you." Yuto smiled.

Yuya smiled back before nodding as Rin and Yugo walked up to them.

"Sorry about that, we bumped into Crow on the way back." Yugo explained.

"It's alright, we were just talking anyway." Yuzu smiled. "Though now that everybody's here we can head to the beach."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Rin smiled. "In that case, after you Yuzu."

With that they started heading to the beach only for Yuya to walk up to Rin. "Actually, can we talk for a minute first?"

"Huh, is something wrong Yuya?" Rin asked.

"I just… I wanted to apologize for not being able to help you out during the war." Yuya admitted. "I spent so much time trying to rescue Yuzu and Serena, and I even tried to help Ruri but I wasn't there to help you."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise at that. "You said it yourself, you barely know me and you…"

"But I knew Yugo was worried about someone, and it was someone who meant as much to him as Yuzu did to me and Ruri did to Yuto." Yuya interjected. "His best friend in the entire world. I should have at least tried to do something at least."

"Yuya…" Rin started in shock. "Well you did do something. Even if you weren't directly trying to save me you changed my home for the better. Tops, Commons, you brought them together and helped change things for the better."

Yuya smiled. "I guess you have a point. Just… if you need anything let me know and I'll try to help ok?"

"Deal." Rin nodded with her own smile. "Now we should catch up with the others."

With that the two of them turned to follow the rest of their group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is great." Yugo smiled as he floated in the ocean. "This was a great idea Yuzu."

"That's definitely true." Ruri agreed. "Don't you guys think so?"

"It's definitely enjoyable." Serena nodded before glancing towards the horizon. "Anybody up for a race?"

The others all exchanged a look before Yuto, Yugo, and Yuzu swam over to join her as the four of them started swimming towards a buoy in the distance while Ruri swam towards Yuri to talk with him.

"Do you feel any better Rin?" Yuya asked swimming over to her. "I mean, it's probably not as exciting as racing around on a…"

Rin looked down as Yuya said that only to nod. "That might be true, but I don't deserve to do something like that. Not after what I did."

"Rin, it wasn't your fault. Those parasites were messing with your heads and the two of you managed to build an amazing runner once so I know you'll be able to make an even one this time." Yuya reassured her before smiling. "In fact, if it would help I could try and lend a hand."

"Huh, but you don't know anything about building a Duel Runner." Rin pointed out.

Yuya couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, you have a point but that doesn't mean I can't lend my friends a hand. Plus, with you and Yugo helping out the three of us should be able to figure out something."

Rin just smiled at that. "Thank you Yuya. That sounds great."

Yuya smiled before turning back. "It looks like Yuto's winning the race."

As he said that the four racers swam up to them with Yuto winning as Yugo and Serena followed close behind and Yuzu ending up in last.

"That was great, so what next?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Not sure, but there's plenty of time to figure it out." Yuzu smiled.

"She has a point." Yugo nodded before glancing towards the beach. "It's a little cliché, but what about some volleyball so he can be included?"

"I think that sounds good." Serena nodded before they swam back towards the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuya, what are you doing?" Yuzu asked noticing him walking towards the dimensional doorway that had appeared at the conclusion of the Dimensional War.

"I was going to pay a visit to Rin and Yugo, I offered to lend a hand when they try to rebuild their Duel Runner." Yuya explained. "I'm probably not going to be a lot of help but it's an extra pair of hands so who knows."

Yuzu just smiled. "I'm sure you'll be a huge help Yuya."

"We'll see." Yuya mentioned. "Well, see you later Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled as Yuya walked off before ending up in the Synchro Dimension.

"Huh, Yuya?" Crow asked noticing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Crow." Yuya smiled. "I was heading to see Rin and Yugo and maybe be an extra set of hands for their Duel Runner."

Crow just smiled at that. "That sounds like the kind of thing you would do. I can take you there if you want."

"Thanks." Yuya mentioned before looking around. "Rin said the city was improving but looking around… it's just amazing."

"Yeah, you say that again. Ever since your match with Jack things have bene improving around here." Crow nodded. "You really changed the city for the better."

Yuya smiled again. "Well, it's the least I could do."

Crow smiled before stopping. "They're in there Yuya, good luck with making a Duel Runner. Trust me it's a lot harder than you think."

"Thanks for the warning." Yuya laughed before walking over and knocking on the door.

"One second." Yugo called from inside before the door opened. "Huh, Yuya? What are you doing here?"

"Huh, Rin didn't tell you?" Yuya inquired curiously. "She messaged and said you guys were working on building a new Duel Runner so I was going to come by and lend a hand."

"You want to help us build our new runner?" Yugo asked before grinning. "Thanks, an extra pair of hands will definitely help."

Yuya nodded in agreement before following Yugo inside and to a garage with several parts laid out across the floor as Rin glanced up.

"Oh Yuya, we really appreciate the help." Rin smiled seeing him.

"It's no big deal, so what do I need to do?" Yuya asked while walking over to the parts only to frown. "Hopefully not figure out what part is what."

Yugo and Rin just laughed at that causing Yuya to laugh himself as they got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is going a lot better than last time." Yugo smiled looking at the piles of parts scattered across the garage. "Thanks a lot Yuya."

"I didn't really do much, I mostly put things where you guys said to put them and we didn't get to even start working on the actual Duel Runner." Yuya pointed out.

"That's true, but last time it took Yugo and me days to get things straightened out so we're actually going a lot faster." Rin mentioned. "So like he said, thank you Yuya."

Yuya just smiled. "Well if you say so, let me know if you need anything else and…"

"Yuya, at least let us grab you a bite to eat." Yugo offered. "You've been here for hours."

"Huh, it's been that long?" Yuya inquired before glancing at the clock as his eyes widened in shock.

"I know that look, how about I grab us something while you let your mom know what you've been up to?" Yugo suggested.

"Oh, thanks. You don't mind?" Yuya asked. "I mean, I can just head back to the Pendulum…"

"Yuya you came here to help us out so it's the least we can do." Yugo mentioned. "Don't worry about it."

With those words Yugo walked off leaving Yuya and Rin alone.

"Yugo wait I…" Yuya tried to say only to just shake his head. "I guess I'm staying a little longer then."

"I guess so." Rin laughed. "Though really it was nice of you to help out. Even knowing what we were doing we wouldn't have finished this much on our own."

"Well I'm glad I could help out as much as I could." Yuya smiled only for his eyes to widen when he noticed Rin tearing up. "Rin, what's wrong?"

"I'm just… I don't deserve to be helping Yugo build this Duel Runner, not after what…" Rin started only for Yuya to gently embrace her. "Yuya?'

"I'm not going to say the Duel Runner you and Yugo worked so hard to build didn't mean anything and that it can easily be replaced." Yuya told her only to smile warmly. "And if you really want to cry about it then go ahead, just remember one thing. The runner that was destroyed was part of our old lives, and now that the Dimensional War is over and things are improving for everyone this new Duel Runner can represent your second chance."

Rin smiled and hugged Yuya hearing that. "Thank you Yuya. It means a lot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Yuya had started helping Rin and Yugo rebuild their Duel Runner and they had finally finished.

"That didn't take nearly as long as I would have guessed." Yuya admitted. "I thought I'd end up slowing you guys down honestly."

"Well we've already done it once so we kind of know what we're doing and an extra pair of hands was definitely a huge help." Yugo smiled. "The only thing left to do is give it a test run. You want to do the honors Rin?"

Rin blinked in surprise hearing that before nodding. "Sure, it's been too long since I've gotten on a Duel Runner."

With that Rin put on her helmet before riding off into the city.

"The two of you really love riding, and to be honest it's really incredible." Yuya smiled. "Lulu, Yuto, and Yuri should try riding at least and maybe eventually even try to…"

"Yuya, just be honest with me." Yugo interjected. "You're falling in love with Rin aren't you?"

Yuya's eyes widened in shock and he turned bright red. "Yugo what are you talking about? Rin's one of my friends same as you, Serena, Yuzu…"

"You don't feel any significant difference between your relationship with me and Yuto, and your relationship with Yuzu do you Yuya?" Yugo inquired. "You might have before but not anymore right?"

Yuya opened his mouth to argue but paused causing Yugo to just nod. "But that's… I mean it's only been a week and even if that were true I wouldn't want to upset her or you."

"Rin's my best friend Yuya, her being happy is the most important thing and if that means ending up with you then that's fine with me." Yugo smiled. "Yuzu's your best friend so I know for a fact you'd say the same thing."

Yuya blinked in surprise before closing his eyes. 'Is Yugo right, I mean I just wanted to make her feel better after everything that happened during the Dimensional War but…'

Suddenly Yugo smiled and picked up his duel disc. "Why don't you try talking to her Yuya, as for me… I'm going to head over to the Fusion Dimension, I wanted to see Yuri for a little while anyway."

"Huh, wait a second Yugo…" Yuya started only for Yugo to walk off leaving Yuya alone. 'Great… this is really not what I was expecting today.'

With that thought in mind Yuya just sat down to wait for Rin, and try to figure out if Yugo was right or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm back you guys, and everything is working perfe…" Rin started only to walk into the room and notice Yugo wasn't there. "Huh, where's Yugo?"

"He went to see Yuri, which means I guess it's just us for that celebration you mentioned?" Yuya asked uncertainly. "It kind of feels like a huge waste not to include Yugo when he did so much of the work on the Duel Runner."

"I'm not really surprised; they've been talking lately and I think they're starting to become really good friends." Rin smiled. "You wouldn't expect it given how they felt before but I think this second chance they're getting along in their own way."

"That makes sense." Yuya nodded before smiling. "Yuzu and Serena are getting pretty close themselves."

Rin smiled at that before frowning. "Well if Yugo isn't joining us we can always go. It's the least I can do to thank you for all the help with our runner."

'Dinner with Rin after Yugo said that…' Yuya thought as he blushed slightly. "Oh um… thanks Rin but you really don't have…"

"I want to Yuya, you've been so caring and helpful these past days and to be honest I'd enjoy the company too." Rin interjected only to smile teasingly. "Wait, you're not scared of me are you?"

Yuya's eyes widened in shock. "No I'm not afraid of you it's just…"

"Just…" Rin prompted. "Yuya what's bothering you?"

Yuya turned to Rin before closing his eyes. 'Is Yugo right? I mean I know I've been enjoying helping out but…"

"Yuya, what's wrong?' Rin asked nervously.

"It's nothing, so where were you thinking of going?" Yuya inquired with a smile causing Rin to smile back.

"There's a nice little café nearby." Rin smiled. "We can go there if you want."

"That sounds perfect." Yuya smiled. "Then shall we?"

"Yeah." Rin nodded. "Just give me a few minutes and we can head over."

As she said that Rin walked into another room as Yuya closed his eyes in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is really nice, though I have a feeling Yugo would be upset he missed it." Yuya laughed.

"Probably, but he wanted to spend time with Yuri so…" Rin started only to look down. "How can you forgive him so easily Yuya?"

"What happened in the past was awful, but I think a big part of it was not having anyone close to him except the Professor who praised his… old behaviors. Not to mention Zarc's influence, I think we should take this as an opportunity to get to know the real Yuri." Yuya answered. "Who knows, he's becoming a good friend to Yugo despite what happened so we'll just have to see."

Rin nodded in understanding before smiling. "You're probably right Yuya."

'… You were right Yugo.' Yuya thought before kissing Rin gently causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"Yuya, what are you…" Rin asked in shock as he pulled back. "Why did you just kiss me?"

"I think you know why Rin." Yuya answered causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"Wait, you mean… but what about Yuzu don't you love her?" Rin asked uncertainly.

"Yuzu's my best friend Rin, just like Yugo is your best friend." Yuya admitted. "But I'm sure of it, especially after spending the past week helping you and Yugo."

Rin looked down in shock. "Yuya I…"

"I understand Rin, the impor…" Yuya started only for Rin to smile and gently kiss him back.

"You're right, Yugo's my best friend in the entire world and that's never going to change, but you've done so much since we've come back and all of it just because you cared about making me feel better." Rin smiled gently. "You're a kind person Yuya. I'm glad you told me that because I think I feel the same."

Yuya blinked in surprise before smiling. "You don't think this happened a little too quickly do you?"

Rin couldn't help laugh at that. "Well, maybe. Then again, you already did so much even before we met and honestly with how Yugo jumps into things without thinking, it might have rubbed off on me a little bit. We did grow up together after all."

"You have a good point; he has a good heart but maybe slow down just a little bit every now and then." Yuya laughed before smiling. "Well if we both feel the same way then…"

Rin just kissed him again causing Yuya to smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, what's wrong with you Yuya?" Yuzu asked in confusion. "You've been acting weird all day."

"Really, I have?" Yuya inquired. "Sorry, I guess I've just had a few things on my mind."

Yuzu stared at Yuya before frowning. "Yuya, what's bothering you? You know you can always talk to me about it."

"I know, but actually Yuzu it's nothing bad. Actually, I'm just feeling kind of happy the past few days." Yuya mentioned before smiling causing Yuzu to just smile and shake her head.

"Was helping with their Duel Runner that fun Yuya?" Yuzu laughed.

"Well, if you consider a lot of hard work fun." Yuya laughed. "Though it was nice to see Yugo and Rin and honestly they really made it a lot more enjoyable than I would have guessed."

"Well if you enjoyed it that's the important thing." Yuzu smiled only to pause. "Wait a second, Yuya don't tell me you and Rin are…"

"Yeah we are." Yuya nodded. "Rin and I are in love."

"That's… I mean but what about Yugo and…" Yuzu started in shock only for Yuya to just smile.

"Yugo said something that really made sense to me, Rin's his best friend and that's not changing." Yuya smiled. "But they aren't in love… honestly after spending so much time with them I'd say they acted more like a brother and sister."

"I get it." Yuzu nodded. "Well, if the two of you are really happy that's the important thing, but you really should tell the others."

Yuya nodded. "I know, but I should probably ask Rin her opinion first. It's not just something I can tell people on my own."

"That's a good point, but really it's only Ruri, Yuto, Serena, and Yuri who don't know right?" Yuzu inquired.

"We don't know what Yuzu?" Serena asked as the Fusion, Xyz, and Synchro aspects of Zarc and Ray approached them.

"Did something happen?" Yuto asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's great." Rin smiled. "Though actually…"

She suddenly walked over to Yuya and smiled before kissing his cheek.

Ruri's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, Rin are you and Yuya…"

"It hasn't even been a month since we came back, are you sure you're not getting ahead of yourselves?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Maybe a little." Yuya admitted. "But I know I care about Rin so I don't think it's that big a problem."

"Yuya's right, we love each other and that's all there is too it." Rin smiled. "Though don't think I'm taking it easy on you today."

Yuya laughed at that before pausing. "Well, once we end up winning do you want to go out to dinner?"

Rin blinked in surprise before smiling. "Once we win that sounds amazing."

"Well, no time like the present." Yuzu mentioned as everyone smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After four back and forth matches the aspects of Ray managed to win three of the four duels with only Yugo managing to take down Rin.

"How come I'm the only one who lost?" Rin frowned as she and Yuya walked through Maiami City.

"You did a great job Ein." Yuya mentioned before hugging her. "Yugo just surprised that's all. Next time I'm sure you'll beat him."

"Shouldn't you be supporting your teammate?" Rin teased only for Yuya to kiss her.

"Yugo and I might be on team Zarc and not team Ray, but I fell in love with you Rin." Yuya smiled only to pause and laugh.

"Yuya?" Rin asked curiously. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking it's kind of funny." Yuya smiled. "Yugo was always the one who rushed in without thinking but this time we did. Not that I'm complaining, you're an amazing person Rin."

Rin couldn't help but laugh at the irony of that. "I guess you have a point."

Suddenly Yuya looked down. "Do you think maybe… this is part of the reason we had a second chance? So the two of us could end up falling in love with each other?"

"Yuya, even if that's true it doesn't change anything. We didn't have a chance to spend time together before and now we do." Rin reassured him. "Now weren't we going to a movie?"

"Yeah, we were." Yuya smiled before offering his arm. "May I?"

Rin smiled before taking his arm. "Thank you Yuya."

Yuya smiled as they walked towards the theater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, I know we should be happy for them but is anybody else just a little confused about Yuya and Rin ending up together like this?" Ruri asked. "It just seems kind of unusual doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Yuzu agreed. "Not that there's anything wrong with the two of them falling in love. I guess it's just not what I expected."

"You were expecting Yugo and Rin to fall in love weren't you Yuzu?" Serena asked. "You didn't exactly do a very good job of hiding your feelings for her."

"Yuya didn't hide his feelings for Yuzu any better, but it wasn't because we were in love…" Yugo started before smiling. "Rin's been my best friend for as long as I can remember."

"I get it, you two are best friends and if Rin's happy that's the important thing?" Yuzu asked as Yugo nodded. "I thought so, I feel the way about Yuya."

"I guess it does make sense. Growing up with them must make them feel more like a brother or sister instead of a boyfriend or girlfriend, but it doesn't change the fact that it feels like they're going into this relationship kind of fast." Yuto pointed out.

"It's not our place to say what they can and can't do." Yuri pointed out. "Besides, if anyone could complain it would be Yuzu and Fusion-kun and if they're not upset wouldn't it be best to just support them?"

Everyone turned to Yuri in shock.

"Who are you and what did you do with Yuri?" Serena questioned.

"What?" Yuri questioned.

"Since when are you the one who would say something like that?" Yuto asked. "You're not exactly… the one we'd expect to say something like that."

"You mean because I'm the one who kidnapped Rin and Ruri, tried to kidnap Yuzu, absorbed Fusion-kun, and ultimately led to Zarc's revival?" Yuri questioned. "That doesn't make what I said any less valid."

"Point taken." Serena smiled. "And you're right Yuri, we should support our friends."

"Exactly." Yugo nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuya and Rin walked out of the theater as Yuya wiped his eyes. "That was so sad, why did it have to end like that?"

"I don't know, but in a way, it was kind of beautiful too." Rin pointed out. "That farewell at the end was so touching, and you know the two of them love each other Yuya."

Yuya turned to Rin and smiled gently. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just feel like those two could have made it through everything together and…"

Rin just kissed Yuya and smiled. "Maybe things didn't end perfectly for the characters in the movie, but you know what will end exactly the way we want?"

Yuya smiled before kissing Rin back. "You're right, and I'm glad that this time around we had the chance to spend time together."

"I feel the same way Yuya." Rin smiled. "So do you feel any better?"

Yuya laughed at that before looking up. 'Yeah it's really fast, but I've made up my mind. The only question is how to do it, because I want to ask her the most important question of our lives.'

"Yuya?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I do." Yuya smiled. "I was just thinking about how lucky we are."

Rin nodded. "Yeah, we really are lucky."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuya, is something bothering you?" Yusho inquired as Yuya walked in to You Show looking down uncertainly.

"Huh, oh it's nothing dad. I'm just having a little trouble figuring out something." Yuya answered only to frown.

"Maybe I can help you figure it out." Yusho offered. "What are you trying to figure out?"

Yuya blinked in surprise before smiling. "How to make a lot of money, there's something I want to be able to buy but I don't have enough."

"I see, well do you know how much you need?" Yusho inquired. "You could help around here if that would help."

"Thanks dad, and actually it's not that much, just 135 dollars." Yuya answered. "I already managed to get $465 somehow."

Yusho's eyes widened in surprise hearing that. "That explains why everyone's been mentioning how helpful you've been the past few days."

"Yeah…" Yuya agreed. "I just wish I could figure out how to get the last little bit of money I need."

"You need money Yuya, is something wrong?" asked a voice from behind him.

Yuya turned only to smile when he saw Rin. "Rin, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, is something wrong with that?" Rin asked. "Are you ok?"

Yusho looked at the two of them before smiling in understanding. "Yuya, I think I have something in mind to help you out. I just need to talk to him."

"Huh, oh ok dad." Yuya smiled as Yusho walked off. "Don't worry Rin, I'm ok. It's really great to see you."

Rin smiled before giving Yuya a gentle kiss. "Yuya… I've been thinking."

Yuya turned to Rin hearing that. "Are you alright?"

Rin just laughed hearing that. "Yeah, I'm ok. Actually, I was just thinking that… you know what it isn't important."

Yuya looked at Rin in confusion before just hugging her. "Well, if you say so."

"I say so Yuya." Rin mentioned before closing her eyes. "Yuya, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Rin." Yuya smiled. "What is it?"

"I was wondering, if you didn't mind riding with me for a little while." Rin requested. "It's a nice day in all four dimensions and I thought it could be something for us to do together."

Yuya blinked in surprise hearing that before smiling. "Well I don't mind, but you're probably the better rider between the two of us so I might slow you down a little."

"That's alright, I just want to spend some time with you." Rin explained as Yuya kissed her gently.

"That sounds perfect." Yuya smiled as the two of them walked off together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait are you sure?" Ruri asked in shock. "Already?"

"I'm pretty sure, Yuya's been doing a lot of errands and other things for people throughout the Pendulum Dimension." Yuzu nodded. "I can't think of any other reason he would be doing that except well…"

"I guess the week he spent with us let them really connect." Yugo mentioned. "It might have been fast but the two of them definitely care about each other."

"You have a point, so he's going to ask her soon then?" Yuri inquired.

"I don't know, but he might." Yuzu answered. "It's kind of hard to believe though."

"I know what you mean." Yuto agreed. "Nothing against Yuya, but even ignoring the fact that he's in love with Rin and she's in love with him I wouldn't put Yuya as the one to propose first."

Yuzu, Yuri, Yugo, Ruri, and Serena all nodded in agreement at that.

"Well, I can't say I know Rin that well, we spent a little time together but she's been with Yuya a lot ever since we came back but I can say with certainty that he'll be there for her." Serena smiled.

"That much is obvious Serena, we all know Yuya will be there for her." Yuto smiled.

"Speaking of them…" Yuzu smiled as the others turned to see Yuya and Rin ride past on their Duel Runners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I always loved this, but riding on the back isn't quite the same as actually driving yourself." Rin smiled. "It feels like the entire world disappears and you're the only thing in it."

"Well maybe not the only thing." Yuya mentioned with a playful smile. "I would say we're the only things in it this time, right Rin?"

Rin turned to where Yuya was riding next to her and smiled. "You have a point Yuya, riding on your own is great but riding with someone you love is even better."

"You mean like me or Yugo?" Yuya asked with a smile.

"Exactly." Rin smiled. "Yugo and I grew up together and I love him, but more like a brother. You on the other hand…"

Yuya blushed slightly at that before smiling. "I know what you mean, I feel the same way about Yuzu but with you it's something different."

Rin smiled before frowning. "Yuya, what are you hiding from me?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Yuya asked. "I'm not hiding anything from you."

"I'm not an idiot Yuya, we spent a lot of time together but then all of a sudden you just stopped. If I hadn't gone to see you in the Pendulum Dimension I doubt I would have seen you at all." Rin pointed out sadly.

'Rin…' Yuya thought before stopping his duel runner causing Rin to do the same as he walked over and gently hugged her.

Rin just hugged him back. "Whatever it is you're doing, just promise you'll try to visit every now and then ok?"

"Of course." Yuya promised before kissing Rin gently. "Though I don't think our ride is quite over yet."

Rin smiled at that. "Yeah, I don't think it is either."

With that the two of them got back on their Duel Runners and continued racing off through the Synchro Dimension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see me Reiji?" Yuya asked curiously before walking into his office only to blink in surprise. "Dad?"

"Yusho has explained your situation Yuya, and I believe there may be a simple solution." Reiji stated simply. "Your actions during the Dimensional War more than prove your qualification to take the test to become a professional duelist."

Yuya's eyes widened in shock. "Wait you're saying if I can pass that test not only will I become a professional duelist but…"

"That's correct Yuya, the test will take place three days from now, I suggest you prepare your cards." Reiji told him before turning to a computer.

"Right." Yuya nodded before walking out of the room only for his eyes to widen even more. "Wait if I win the duel that means I won't only become a professional duelist but I'll also be able to… I definitely have to pass this test. Actually, I should let the others know what's happening."

With that thought in mind Yuya sent a quick message to Rin, Yugo, Ruri, Yuto, Serena, and Yuri telling them about the upcoming test before nearly crashing into Yuzu.

"Huh, Yuya? What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked him curiously.

"Oh Yuzu, Reiji wanted to see me and he's willing to let me take the test to become a Professional Duelist." Yuya smiled. "The duel's in three days."

"Three days? Are you ready for something like that Yuya?" Yuzu asked in shock.

"I'll have to be Yuzu." Yuya answered. "It won't be easy, but I know for a fact I'll be able to pull it off."

Yuzu just smiled at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days after talking with his dad and Reiji Yuya was in the Synchro Dimension with Rin only to suddenly frown.

"Yuya, is something wrong?" Rin asked before pausing. "You're worried about the duel, aren't you?"

Yuya turned to Rin as she said that. "Yeah, I mean it's the most important duel of my life… or I guess second life but when I think about what I might be up against I just… it's starting to make me a little nervous."

Rin just nodded in understanding before smiling. "Well I for one happen to know that you'll do a great job."

Yuya smiled hearing that. "Thanks Rin, that means a lot."

Rin kissed Yuya gently before smiling. "Besides, you're one of the strongest duelists I know and… I think there's a way I can help you."

"Help me, what are you…" Yuya started to ask only for Rin to hand him two cards.

"This has been your dream, to become a professional Entertainment Duelist right?" Rin asked. "I can't help you directly during the test but with those two cards I can still help you."

"These are… Thank you Rin, with these cards I'm sure I'll pass the test." Yuya smiled before hugging her.

Rin just hugged him back before they shared a gentle kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's unfortunate Yuya, but our duel is over." Reiji stated calmly. "My three Doom Kings are one turn away from wiping out the last of your life points."

'That's what you think Reiji, I just need to draw the right card and I'll be able to turn things around.' Yuya thought. "Your monsters are powerful Reiji, but they're not invincible."

"Is that so Yuya, then why don't you show me what you can do to overcome them." Reiji challenged as Yuya drew his card only to smile.

"I can do quite a bit, and it all starts with the spell card Arctic Synchro!" Yuya called playing the spell. "This card lets me use monsters in my Extra Deck in addition to my field when I Synchro Summon, and if I happen to use a Synchro Monster, it transforms into a level one tuner at the cost of half my life points."

Rin smiled seeing that as the rest of their counterparts stared in shock.

"Wait, but that card is…' Yugo started before turning to Rin only to smile as realization hit him.

"I use Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Windwitch – Winter Bell in order to Synchro Summon!" Yuya called as Rin's Synchro Monster appeared next to his dragon before turning into a green ring as Odd-Eyes became seven stars. "Dragon with dual-colored eyes, here and now embrace the power and beauty of a winter storm! I Synchro Summon! Level Eight! Steel your gaze, Odd-Eyes Blizzard Dragon!"

As Yuya said that a pure white version of Odd-Eyes appeared with one white eye and one blue eye.

"Your new dragon is impressive Yuya, but before my three Doom Kings." Reiji stated. "Now then, my White Armageddon's special ability activates."

"I remember, fortunately for me my new dragon is a Pendulum Monster so I can keep its special abilities, including the ability to attack you directly if it's the weakest monster on the field." Yuya grinned. "Odd-Eyes Blizzard Dragon attack Reiji directly!"

Reiji just smiled calmly as Yuya's new dragon blasted him wiping out the last of his life points.

'I did it, I passed the test.' Yuya thought with a smile before his eyes widened. 'Which also means…'

He looked towards Rin as that thought occurred to him and just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me." Yuya said nervously walking into a jewelry store.

"Yes, how can I help you?" asked a young woman.

"I was… looking into purchasing the $600 diamond ring." Yuya answered. "Is it still available?"

The woman just smiled before taking out the ring. "Is this the one you were looking for young man?"

"Yeah, it's perfect." Yuya smiled before taking out the money he'd saved up.

"Well, I hope whoever you're buying this for loves it." the woman smiled as Yuya paid before she put the ring in a box and handed it to Yuya.

"I hope so too." Yuya admitted. "Thank you very much."

The woman just nodded as Yuya walked out of the store before smiling and walking towards the Synchro Dimension only for Rin to walk up to him instead.

"Yuzu said you wanted to see me Yuya?' Rin asked curiously. "Is everything alright?"

Yuya couldn't help but smile seeing her before nodding. "Everything's great, and actually I did want to see you Rin."

As he said that Yuya took the box out of his pocket causing Rin's eyes to widen in shock. "Yuya…"

"It hasn't been long, but spending time with you has been amazing and that's why I have to ask you… Rin, will you marry me?" Yuya asked revealing the ring.

Rin started tearing up hearing that before hugging Yuya. "Yes, I will marry you Yuya. I love you."

"I love you too Rin." Yuya smiled before gently putting the ring on her finger and kissing her. "I'm so glad this time we were able to meet."

"So am I Yuya." Rin smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rin calm down, everything is going to be fine." Ruri reassured her. "I promise."

"She's right, and as worried as you are about all of this just remember that you're not going into it alone." Yuzu added. "Yuya is going to be right there with you."

"I know, but it doesn't make this any less terrifying. I mean, I'm getting married." Rin mentioned before closing her eyes. "It's hardly been any time at all since we came back and yet…"

"Rin, you love Yuya right?" Serena asked.

"Of course, he's an amazing person." Rin answered immediately. "Yuya saved so many people, he's incredibly kind…"

Yuzu, Ruri, and Serena all smiled hearing that.

"Then it sounds to me like you're making the right choice." Yuzu smiled.

Rin looked at her three counterparts before closing her eyes. "You're right, this is still incredibly terrifying but it's a lot more comforting knowing I have all of you behind me."

"We'll be there the entire time Rin." Ruri smiled.

Rin took a slow breath before opening her eyes. "Well, this is it I guess, let's head down."

Yuzu, Serena, and Ruri all nodded before the four of them walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I ask you guys something, will you answer me honestly?" Yuya asked his counterparts.

"Of course we will Yuya." Yuto answered. "What's bothering you?"

Yuya shook his head. "It's not anything like that, but I'm just starting to wonder… are Rin and I jumping into this too quickly? I mean with everything that's happened I'm starting to wonder if maybe…"

"I'm going to stop you right there Yuya." Yugo interjected. "Yes you and Rin are moving forward kind of quickly but to be fair our situation is kind of unique."

"He does have a point, not many people can claim to have fought in a Dimensional War and even less can claim to have also been killed and resurrected at its conclusion." Yuri nodded. "The eight of us are the only ones who can make that claim."

"They have a point Yuya, you two are going into this a bit faster than most people but you've been through a lot more and it's pretty obvious the two of you really care about each other so I wouldn't worry about it." Yuto smiled.

Yuya looked at his counterparts before smiling. "Yeah, you're probably right. I guess I'm just kind of nervous."

"That's understandable Yuya, but you don't have to worry." Yugo smiled. "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, you're right." Yuya nodded. "Thanks you guys, I needed that."

"Of course you did, now then shall we head down Yuya?" Yuri inquired calmly.

Yuya took one last slow deep breath before nodding. "Yeah, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuya take a deep breath, she'll be here." Yuto told him. "She won't just back out, you two love each other."

"I know Yuto, but this is absolutely terrifying." Yuya admitted. "There are so many things that might go wrong, and after everything that happened to us I'm just terrified something might have happened to Rin."

"Nothing happened to her Yuya, Rin's a strong girl." Yugo smiled. "She's my best friend and we grew up together, I know for a fact she's ok and she'll be here before you know it."

"Well if Fusion-kun says that it must be true." Yuri smirked. "So calm down Yuya, Rin will be here soon and the two of you will be a couple."

"My name's Yugo, not Fusion Yuri." Yugo said in annoyance. "Though you have a point, Rin will be here soon Yuya."

The moment Yugo said that Rin appeared at the entrance to the room in a white gown before walking up to stand next to Yuya as her counterparts took their own places in the ceremony.

"Wow, you look amazing Rin." Yuya whispered.

"Thanks Yuya." Rin smiled as a man in a white robe addressed them.

"We are gathered here today for the joining of Rin, and Yuya Sakaki in holy matrimony." the man in the white robe stated calmly. "Before we begin do the bride or groom have anything they would like to say?"

"I don't have anything to say." Yuya answered before turning to Rin.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything Yuya." Rin smiled warmly.

The man looked at Yuya and Rin before nodding. "Now then, does anyone have any reason these two should not be wed?"

Yuya, Rin, and their counterparts turned to the gathered crowd and smiled as they saw nobody moving to make any objections.

The man in the white robe nodded seeing that. "Then do you Yuya Sakaki take Rin to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Yuya smiled.

"I see, and do you Rin take Yuya to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the man in the white robe asked her.

Rin closed her eyes before turning to Yuya and smiling. "I do."

"I see, then do we have the rings?" the man in the white robe asked before Ayu walked up with them. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yuya and Rin gently put the rings on each other's finger before sharing a gentle loving kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy, why does it have to be raining?" asked a little green-haired girl. "I want to play outside with you and daddy."

"I know Amy." Rin smiled before picking up her daughter. "But we can still play inside while we wait. I'm sure daddy will be able to come up with a fun game to play and when it's sunny we can go to the park ok?"

"Ok mommy." Amy smiled as Yuya walked up to them. "Daddy, can we play together?"

Yuya just smiled at that. "Of course we can, now what would be a fun game to play with the two most amazing people in my life? How about the new game you got for your birthday?"

Amy smiled happily hearing that before running to get the game.

"She's incredible, isn't she Rin?" Yuya asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she really is." Rin smiled before kissing her husband.

(Well here we have Rin and Yuya. Admittedly, I'm not that happy with this one as opposed to some of the others but I think it's ok at least. So next up will be Yuri and Ruri, and hopefully that will be posted this year but I'm not certain. In addition, if there are any pairings you would like to see I will add them to the potential list of pairing fics. See you in the next one.")


End file.
